


Runalongs

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Female! Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff without Plot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Runalongs, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale, on the road at night.





	Runalongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I, too, am currently on the road at night, and I remember this tumblr post about _[runalongs](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186846939375/lnicol1990-goldwerewolf-headspace-hotel)_ let's face it- while Crowley definitely created tumblr to annoy people, Aziraphale would _love_ it- the fact that you can create your own community of nice like-minded people! All the sweet supportive posts! So many funny ideas! He keeps showing Crowley memes and _ actually understands them, sometimes better than Crowley themselves, and it annoys them horribly_ so rly the website did its job of annoying people. Except people, once again, is Crowley xD (not that irl tumblr can't be annoying af but I still love the website and my mutuals on it to the death).
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry- it's bloody 4am. Wasn't my idea. What don't you endure to go on another free vacation with your parents and little sister after being way too old for that? No, kidding, you're never too old for that long as your family is nice-ish and you can stand them for two weeks at a time (and you're too broke to pay for your own vacation because you've already been to 2 Hayley Kiyoko concerts and also comiccon this year). Wish me look that I'll manage xD

Crowley and Aziraphale have, once again, decided to go on a vacation.

They might have already been on one one that year, but still- Why not, after all? There is nothing forcing them to stay put in London now.

Other than the last time, they decoded not to go all too far this time: they stay within England, just go to the beach for a weekend (or the entire week after, too, should they feel like it).

Of course, Crowley's preferred means of transportation is, as always- at least always since 1926-, the Bentley, and now that they stay on the island, she'll take the car with them on vacation, too.

The car is still black and shiny and beautiful and with a will of its own. Crowley loves and adores it. Maybe not as much as she loves Aziraphale, but she'd never tell the car that. Who knows what it would do.

Right now, they drive through the night. They don't truly need to sleep, after all, and while they usually prefer to retire to bed at night- Crowley to sleep, Aziraphale usually just to read and relax- this time they miracle away any feeling of sleepiness and hit the road at three am to avoid the traffic.

Music is playing, not too loud so as not to disturb the silence of the night. That doesn't make much sense, of course, as the Bentley isn't really silent, either. But when Crowley doesn't want to, they can't hear it in the inside of the car. And it feels nice to drive through the quiet of the night.

Apart from not being loud, the music is different than usual, too- Crowley took a few new albums with him that the Bentley will probably only manage to turn into Best Of Queen by the end of the trip: Floresce and the Machine, My Chemical Romance and Welshly Arms.

Those are good songs to drive to. _Especially 'Black Parade' is amazing for taking roundabouts a lot faster than any human laws allow_, she remembers fondly while looking out the windscreen. She knows she wouldn't have to look at the road and drive herself , even though the Bentley hasn't been in South Downs before, it already knows the way. But it feels nice. Less demon-y, perhaps- human. And the Bentley's motor purring under her makes her feel powerful, too.

Aziraphale is snuggled against b the passenger door, head pillowed on a rolled up scarf and angles towards the window  
First Crowley thinks the angel decided to sleep, after all, but then she sees his reflection in the window- the angel appears to be watching something? What's so interesting about the road, hulled in darkness and reflectors? And Aziraphale is smiling, so they don't have anyone following them. Not that heaven or hell have checked up on them lately, anyway.

"Whatcha looking at, angel?" she asks quietly.

"Hm?" Aziraphale turns his head and smiles at her, then answers just as softly: "Oh, just the runalongs"

"The what now?"

"I read about the concept on the Internet: sometimes, humans imagine creatures, or another human, or even themselves, to be running alongside the road with them! I decided to indulge, and while I had anticipated it to get dull quickly, it's actually quite enthralling!"

"Huh" Crowley says. Aziraphale gives her another smile before turning back to the window. After a quick moment, she decides to do as the angel does.

It _is_ interesting. 

"My runalong totally just jumped onto that truck, angel!" she says, excitedly. _What might have happened if Adam had believed in real runalongs during the apocalypse-that-wasnt?_ She contemplates, while motioning for the Bentley to swerve about, so the runalong can follow it.

Aziraphale chuckles, fondly and slightly exasperated. Oh, but he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale's runalong is [a version of himself](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186846857125/my-runalong-was-always-me-i-tried-to-astral)\- at least a man-shaped being, it doesn't really have a more definite shape, he just /knows/ where it is.
> 
> Crowley's runalong is more along the lines of one of [these](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186747309470/lynati-blame-my-muses-frappgay)
> 
> Maybe this'll be part of the [666 Ineffable Husbands Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) at some point, at least so far it fits into the 'verse, so if you want to read more check it out :) I won't add any more chapters to this fic so bookmarks do nothing 
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! :)


End file.
